All because of the dog
by ImpulsiveWriter321
Summary: PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BREAKING DAWN...SORT OF A SPOILER! Anyway...what if Bella's wedding didn't go as flawless as it did?...this is my take on it...this is my first time doing a humor story...so please humor me.


**(SPOILER ALERT!!! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BREAKING DAWN…DO NOT READ THIS STORY!)**

**Did I scare you off?**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephine Meyer (expect the dog). **

**This came to me randomly after I reread the wedding scene in Breaking Dawn. It said that Bella's and Edward's wedding went flawless. Well, I would like to know what would have happened…if I didn't go flawless. This is completely humor and that is a subject I'm not so good under…so this might be a bit awkward…I have different places for everything too…and there's a lake by the Cullen's house! Just thought you needed that info.'**

**Bella's POV**

I walked over the moonlight lit bridge that went over the wide river outside the Cullen Manor. (A.N. I just love Manor better than house.) For some strange reason, Alice had built and filled a river all around the back and the two sides of their Manor. Just for my wedding. She really went overboard. But I had to admit…it was beautiful. I stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked back at where Alice called me. She danced up to me and stopped, her face glowing in the moonlight.

"Ready? It's our turn!" She squealed. Joy. Time to walk to down that small space that would seem like it went on forever. But, at least there was a prize at the end. Edward. And with all of Alice's planning, I was sure that it would all go smoothly.

If only Alice could have foreseen the dog.

Alice and I starting walking back the other way and turned left to walk back to the front garage door. We were chatting about what would happen after the honeymoon when we heard some barking. We turned to see where it was coming from…and then I found myself in the river.

"Bella!" Alice screamed. A dog was running away, barking as though pleased with himself. He did have a collar around his neck and a leash, like he had gotten away from someone.

"Oh Bella! Are you alright! And your dress is ruined!" Alice complained. But I just laughed. Something was bound to go wrong. I just didn't think it would be this big of a problem. Now I was wet…addition to Alice fussing over me…and people were waiting inside. Alice was just helping me out of the river when Rosalie came outside.

"What are you guys waiting for? I had to stop playing the piano and come look for you guys…Edward's scared stiff. Why aren't you…" She trailed as she saw me. I swear I almost saw a glint of humor on her face. "What happened?" She asked.

"Don't ask. But what are we going to do about Bella's dress! Adding to the dress, her hair and makeup around ruined…we would need four hours or more to redo the whole thing!" Alice was freaking out. When really there was no need too. True, the wedding wouldn't go as planned, but at least no one was hurt.

"Alice. Calm down. And you thought I was a worry-wart." I shook her head.

"Come inside. We'll see how much we can get you dried off." Rosalie said, and took my soaking trail and lifted it up. Like it would make much of a difference. We walked inside and we could hear voices from the main room drift into the kitchen.

"Where are they?"

"Did something go wrong?"

"I hope Bella didn't puke."

"Bella better hope she didn't stand up that poor boy. Look at him. He looks as straight as a board."

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but poor Edward. I couldn't stand this waiting if I were up there. I'd be looking for Bella right now. But the again…I would be scared she stood me up…no wonder Cullen's eyes are as wide as watermelons."

That last one was most defiantly Mike. I silently laughed. Alice looked at me and smiled. Rosalie had out a towel and motioned for me to go over to her. I started walking…but never really got over there. I slipped on some water that had followed me in and I accidentally tipped the cart with the wedding cake on it as I fell. All I could see was white. Frosting, that is.

"Oh no!" I heard Rosalie gasp.

"Well, there goes the cake." I heard myself mummer. I felt strong arms help me up and clean my face off. I was soon looking into the stunned faces of Alice and Rosalie.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm fine. We might have to get a new cake though." I said, licking some off my finger. To tell the truth…I was getting a little worried. If we kept them waiting any longer…if I kept Edward waiting any longer…people will start looking for us. And I could not…_would not_…let Edward see me like this. My eyes went wide as the realization hit me.

"Don't worry Bella. Edward won't get one look at you." Rosalie promised, as she turned around to grab something. But then I heard a rip, and Rosalie's eyes went wide. I even heard Alice chuckle a bit. And I gasped. Rosalie stood up straight, her face masked with horror, her hands at the back of her dress.

"Move your hands." I whispered. She did, and there was a long rip in the seam of her silver dress.

"Just great!" Rosalie exclaimed. At least nothing happened to Alice yet…just then I heard a squeal. I just had to open my big mouth. Rosalie and I whipped around to see Alice under a whole bunch of clothing and sewing utensils.

"I open one cabinet…and everything as to fall." Alice muttered as she stood up. She didn't notice the front of her dress…that had laundry detergent all over it. Rosalie and I just stared until she looked up at us.

"What?" she asked. Then she followed our gaze, and had to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

"My dress!" She whispered.

"What else could go wrong?" I asked frustrated now. Well…none of us noticed the match, which had fallen out of its case when Alice opened the cabinet, by the lighted oven top. Why was the oven lighted anyway? Even so, the match lit. And soon the fabric of the curtains that covered the window separation between the kitchen and the dining room, was on fire. Rosalie squealed and grabbed the fire extinguisher. It was too late. The fire spread, and Alice quickly got me out of there. But I still saw Rosalie throwing white foam at the flames. Soon the fire was behind me and we were all outside.

"It's out." Rosalie muttered, throwing the used extinguisher to the ground.

"Good." Alice groaned.

"All because of a dog…" I realized suddenly. Rosalie and Alice looked at me and we burst out laughing. Except…the dog realized his name. He ran toward us…but then passed us. And we looked down, our faces in horror, at the leash tied around our feet. They got caught as he ran away, soon dragging us with him. How one leash got tied around all our feet, just by the dog running past us, I will never know…but this time…we couldn't help but scream.

**Meanwhile…**

**Edward's POV**

I stood at the alter, checking my watch. How long had it been? Had something happened? Was she alright? I desperately wanted to go look for her. I turned to Carlisle to ask him something, but then we all heard a clang in the kitchen. It sounded like a cart falling. I was about to run in there but Carlisle held me back. After a while we heard another crash…and then we saw flames through the small circle windows in the door. That's when I booked it. Emmett and Jasper right behind me. I opened the door…and my mouth dropped open. The kitchen was a mess. The cake was on the ground, a cabinet's contents was scattered around the ground and there was residue of a fire. But the flames were gone. As if someone had put them out. Now Bella, Alice, and Rosalie had gone missing…and I was about to go tell Carlisle…when we heard three screams outside.

**Meanwhile…**

**Bella's POV**

The dog pulled us toward the lake. Bigger joy. More water. We kept screaming, and hopefully someone would hear and get us out of this mess. I also hoped that the dog would turn at the last moment and we wouldn't get wet again. I couldn't believe that this simple dog was able to drag to vampires across the ground. Then again, we were on our backs and there was nothing to grab onto. My hopes were smashed down as the dog jumped into the lake, taking us with him. The cold water rushed up to meet me and surprisingly, the leash let go of my foot. I tried to swim up to the surface, but a pair of strong…male…arms wrapped around me, and I was pulled upward. As we broke the surface, I looked around to find my savior. And I looked into the golden eyes I was ready to see.

"Are you alright?!" Edward exclaimed wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. I saw Jasper pull up Alice and Emmett pull up Rosalie, those men too, pulling their lovers into their arms.

"I'm fine…we just had a bit of an accident…" I murmured.

"We saw that. What happened in the kitchen? And why are you covered in cake?"

"The cake cart fell on me…and don't ask about anything else."

"Rosalie's dress ripped, Alice got bombarded by a cabinets contents and got laundry detergent on her dress, the fire started by a match and this all happened by a dog." Edward declared.

"Whose mind did you read?"

"Alice's." He whispered his face now inclined toward mine.

"Of course." I whispered, his cool breath enchanting me.

"Edward! Bella! Do you just want to do this here?" A voice floated down. Mr. Weber.

"Sure." Edward yelled back. I had no idea what they were talking about. I could barely hear Mr. Weber's voice as I looked into Edward's face. But then I looked away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Do you still want to marry me now? I mean look at me! I look hideous. You really want to marry me?" I asked him. He smiled. And I heard Mr. Weber ask,

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen…do you take Isabella Swan to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Edward answered…probably only to me…but he had perfect timing.

"And you still want to marry a vampire that has to take half of his life trying not to hurt you?" Edward asked me. And I heard Mr. Weber ask again,

"Isabella Swan…do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I answered Edward.

"I now honor you, husband and wife." Mr. Weber said and the crowd around the lake erupted into applause as Edward tenderly kissed me in the moonlit water. Sure, it didn't go as planned….but it was one heck of a wedding. And did I ever have a story to tell. It just goes to show…things may seem to go wrong, but they are really going perfectly right.

**Okay…that turned out really weird and is not my best work…but I try! Thanks to all who have reviewed and my chapters for my other stories are being updated as we speak…just a couple more words on my secret Saturday on and we will be rock and rollin people! Awkward…~crystalshake**


End file.
